Willing and Wonderful
by Otaku786
Summary: In which everything boils down to one moment. Puck thinks they could be wonderful. Kurt just has to be willing. -Oneshot,posted for 31 Days challenge.


**A/N: **A short drabble inspired by Mark Salling's "Willing and Wonderful", first posted on my LJ account, writer786.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, look at me."<p>

The room was silent. The other Glee clubbers sat on the edges of their seats, completely enraptured. They'd gone through so much trouble: weeks of plotting and conspiring, sneaking, but for a good cause – for just this moment. But Puck ignored them all, made them blend into the back wall, because if Kurt didn't listen now, they would've been fighting for nothing. They'd all be disappointed. And the shattered pieces of Puck's heart would be completely smashed to dust.

Puck ignored them because, right now, he only had eyes for Kurt Hummel. The man to whom he'd sworn his heart and poured out his soul just two minutes prior. The man for whom he would give up anything he still possessed. The man whom he'd fantasized spending the rest of his existence with.

It had been three minutes now, and Kurt still hadn't responded. Still hadn't _looked_ at him.

"Kurt…_Please_."

And Puck knew exactly how broken, how pathetic, how desperate he sounded, because his voice only reflected the emotions that were trapped beneath the surface. He was amazed that he was still standing under the pressure; that he hadn't already dropped to his knees and started begging was a feat in itself. But he knew he had to do this right. Even if the immobile silence was beginning to kill him inside.

Finally, finally, Kurt glanced at him. And Puck did well to mask the sudden bright burst affection that came with meeting Kurt's glasz glare. He didn't even crack a sheepish smile, as he'd taken to doing over the past couple of weeks, as it felt like Kurt's eyes could drill down to his core. Instead, Puck inhaled deeply, hoping to air-out his lungs of the sudden warmth that engulfed his chest and made it suddenly harder to think.

Damn, he loved Kurt's eyes. He wanted to gaze into them for as long as his own could see. He wanted to take Kurt's face in his hands, gaze into his beautifully shining orbs, and just…God, and just breathe.

Kurt was finally looking at him.

"Kurt." Puck said his name again, raising his hand and reaching toward the man in front of him without thought. "Kurt, if you're willing…"

The Glee club watched with bated breath as Kurt withdrew slightly, turning his face away from Puck once more. But his face was to them now, and they could see the small drops gathering stubbornly at the corners of his dark lashes. Kurt shook his head silently, rejecting Puck's outreach, rejecting his own emotions. Rejecting the chance at true happiness in fear that he would make a mistake, because he somehow believed that he still wasn't good enough.

Puck finally closed the couple of steps' distance between them. He approached slowly, cautiously, but determinedly. His eyes were soft, his brow pleading, but his stance held firm. His hovering hand gently touched the side of Kurt's face. Surprisingly, Kurt didn't protest or even flinch this time. It was visible to the rest of the club when Kurt tried to re-steel himself and lock his self away again. But it wouldn't work now that Puck was there, caressing his face as he'd done many times before. So tenderly. He knew though that Puck wasn't underestimating him, wasn't being careful because he thought Kurt was fragile and might break.

Puck was being careful because he didn't want to break, himself. And knowing that tore at Kurt's heart – weakened his resolve.

Sniffing once, Kurt allowed his face to be guided by Puck's warm, calloused hand. But he took another few seconds to finally meet and hold Puck's liquid hazel gaze. Puck…Noah. His Noah was so close; Kurt was still just hesitating to go for it.

The room was still silent, until Puck spoke at last, never breaking contact. His voice alone brought Kurt to the edge.

"We could be _so _wonderful, Kurt." Puck said in a breathy murmur, and Kurt knew he was trying hard to keep his voice from cracking. Puck's eyes were glassy, and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Noah cry. "I'll…fuck. If you're willing, _I'll_ be wonderful. Kurt. Please. Just…"

That was it. Kurt's resolve completely crumbled, and his tears spilled over. He trembled beneath Puck's hand, but gladly leaned into the source of comfort. He attempted a watery smile as he swallowed a relieved sob.

Puck, slowly, smiled too. The corners of his lips lifted in a sheepish smirk, stretched into a genuine gentle smile, and then split into a full blown grin. It made Kurt grin too, because he'd always thought Puck's real smile with perfect teeth was blinding. And he couldn't help but giggle a little, because he truly loved Noah Puckerman. Even as he did so, he looked forward to Puck making fun of the less-than-macho sound, as he usually would.

Instead, Noah kissed him.

Behind them, their fellow Glee clubbers broke out in applause, whooping and hollering for the mission accomplished, but Kurt ignored them, too caught up in the warmth of Puck's love.

And Kurt would deny it for Puck's sake, but he could feel his own face become wet with Noah's fresh tears as he kissed back.


End file.
